Gem Stone
Where you looking for Gem Stone's counterparts; Stone the Crow, Grave Stone, or Lux Stone? Main = Gem Stone is a secret easter egg in POPGOES. He is found on any night, though he fully appears after getting the Normal Ending. Gem Stone is one of the neutral Animatronics in the game. Additionally, his name is a pun on the noun gemstone; which is a tradition in POPGOES. Appearance Gem Stone has the same physical appearance as Stone, but he appears to be made of crystal. Unlike his counterpart, Gem Stone has a transparent body that also takes on a blue tint. He usually is seen carrying around a gray sign that says: "FIND THE TRUTH". Behavior Whenever the Panic Bar reaches halfway, the player begins to hallucinate and Stone starts blocking the camera's view. However, unlike Stone, Gem Stone provides encouraging words and bits of lore on his sign. Extras Character File Like the Lux Animatronics and Grave Stone, Gem Stone's character profile doesn't feature any text; instead an image showcasing his model and sprite are shown. In the background, the words "Two Birds, One Stone" are repeated over and over. Quotes Trivia *His name is a pun on the word gemstone. **The text in the background is both a reference to Stone, Gem Stone himself, and the saying: "Kill two birds with one stone". *In the minigames, he appears on the ground in a sitting position. **This apparition is similar to Golden Freddy apparition in FNaF 2 "Save Them" Minigame. *In the POPGOES 2 concept art stream, Kane mentioned that a hint to what Gem Stone is, is within the First Night's phone call. *Gem Stone is obviously a creation of Strings' mind, according to Polish Youtuber Pongui. *Oddly, Gem Stone holds the sign sideways, rather than from the bottom like Stone does. **However, when he appears in the cameras, he does hold the sign from the bottom. *Gem Stone can easily be found by the cheat Calm Down for Me, as Gem Stone can appear at high levels of Panic. *Kane confirmed that during the Grave Ending and after Fritz was killed by Simon, Gem Stone became Grave Stone, as the former represented to Fritz Glade's desire to keep the restaurant "transparent", but the latter was created when Simon (the robot) killed Fritz in the Grave Ending. *all of Gem Stones quotes are the opposite of stone's quotes |-|Gallery = In-game gemstone1.png|Gem Stone obscuring the camera. "Keep that phone safe." gemstone2.png|Gem Stone obscuring the camera. "Only she can kill you." gemstone3.png|Gem Stone obscuring the camera. "I am not here." gemstone4.png|Gem Stone obscuring the camera. "Calm down for me." gemstone 5.png|Gem Stone obscuring the camera. "Things are... wrong." gemstone6.png|Gem Stone obscuring the camera. "I think. I care." gemstone7.png|Gem Stone obscuring the camera. "He never lies." gemstone8.png|Gem Stone obscuring the camera. "His name is not Fritz." gemstone9.png|Gem Stone obscuring the camera. "You can fix this." Extras gemstonecharacterscreen.png|Gem Stone's section in the animatronics' portion of the extras menu. gemstoneconcept.png|Gem Stone's concept art, as seen in the Extras Menu. Miscellaneous DinDGZag.png|The old texture of Gem Stone in the Employee Lounge. NxUwZlV.png|Gem Stone in the Thank you! image. GEM-ENDING.png|Gem Stone in the Normal Ending. Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Stone Category:Easter Eggs